


skinned knees

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Single Dad AU, baby isobu, single father yagura, son goku is isobu's classmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Yagura meets his son's rambunctious new friend and gets called old for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Karatachi Yagura & Sanbi | Three-tails | Isobu, Karatachi Yagura & Yonbi | Four-tails | Son Goku
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	skinned knees

**Author's Note:**

> Day 32: Single Dad AU / Yagura + Son Goku
> 
> not me posting this with literally 5 minutes to spare haha

Yagura’s son is a peculiar child. That’s not so surprising, as Yagura himself is a peculiar man. Isobu is rather timid, with silver hair and gold eyes and a mounting obsession with turtles. He finds more joy playing alone in a sandbox than he does running around with other children.

This is okay. This is fine. Yagura himself was never an exceptionally outspoken child. Not really  _ shy, _ no, just quiet and more mature than his peers.

His son is most certainly shy, and most certainly  _ not _ like Yagura in that he’s rather eager for friends, but unable to make them. Yagura doesn’t know how to help him in this endeavor, awkwardly trying his best to support his son. He’s never had to seek out friends, instead they always managed to flock to  _ him _ instead. Like Uzumaki Kushina and her equally wild sons, Naruto and Kurama. They were probably Isobu’s only friends, and that was more of an  _ our parents know each other _ kind of deal. 

Which is why when Yagura comes to pick up Isobu on a sunny wednesday in spring, he’s shocked to see his little boy standing with another — this one with deep scarlet locks cropped short to his skull, the kind of red that reminds Yagura of the Uzumaki family. 

“Dad...this is Son Goku.” Isobu murmurs, hands gripping the straps of his backpack.

Son Goku puffs out his chest, a scrappy little thing with skinned knees and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. “I’m Son Goku! Isobu is my friend now and you gotta deal with it!”

“Right,” Yagura finds himself saying, looking down at the two polar opposites with something like amusement. This is fine. “You’re funny. How’d you skin your knees?”

“Runnin’.” The boy says proudly. “I didn’t cry at all.”

“He didn’t.” Isobu confirms.

“Well that’s great and all, but you probably need a band-aid.” Yagura’s a rather awkward single father, but even he knows this much. His son is an easy child, a  _ good _ child. Son Goku looks like the kind of troublemaking tyke that likes to start fires. “Don’t need an infection. Is one of your parents here?”

“Nah, I’m walking home today!”

That seems a bit irresponsible, Yagura thinks to himself. The boy can’t be more than five years old, definitely not old enough to be walking home alone. Even in broad daylight. Perhaps if he lives across from the school —

“Do you live far away?”

Son Goku shrugs, scuffing the ground with his foot. “Couple blocks over. It’s not scary at all!”

“Uh huh.” Well this won’t do. “Why don’t we walk you there?” 

Son Goku looks surprised at the offer. “Huh? But I know the way!”

“Don’t you want to keep talking to Isobu?”

The redhead glances over at Isobu, who stares back in silence, his gold eyes eager. Whatever silent communication the two boys perform ends in a resolute nod from Son Goku.

“Sure thing, old man!” He grabs Isobu’s hand and starts dragging the other boy along. “Just follow me, I’ll lead the way.”

Yagura narrows his eyes, muttering under his breath. “Old man?”

At least he’s not being compared to a child like usual. With a sigh, Yagura follows after the two children, wishing he’d thought to bring bandaids.

**Author's Note:**

> super short but i almost ran out of time haha  
> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!


End file.
